unholytrinityfandomcom-20200214-history
Santana Lopez
Santana Lopez is a character from Glee and a member of The Unholy Trinity. She is also an openly lesbian who is now in a loving relationship with Brittany Pierce. Before coming out of the closet, she struggled with her sexuality and often gets angry because she was fighting with herself. Despite being a lesbian, she has slept with many people, includin Finn Hudson and Noah 'Puck' Puckerman. Although she is one, she has said that she is attracted to guys as well, but only in a sexual way, as she claimed in the episode 'Sexy' - She has even claimed she made out with a shrub just because it looked like a person. She joined the New Directions alongside Quinn Fabray and Brittany Pierce as Sue Sylvester wanted them to spy on them and Quinn wanted to stop her former boyfriend, Finn Hudson from going to Rachel Berry. However, they ended up enjoying being in the Glee Club instead of trying to take it apart. Santana became the captain shortly after Quinn became pregnant and got kicked off of the Cheerios, but lost the position after Quinn told Coach Sue Sylvester about her breast augmentation surgery in the beginning of Season Two. This leads to an arguement between Quinn and Santana, but they soon reconciled their friendship at the end of the season. In The Sue Sylvester Shuffle, Santana quit the Cheerios because she did not approve of Sue shooting Brittany out of a cannon as part of the cheerleading routine, and Sue made her choose between the glee club and Cheerios. Santana chose Glee Club, and was cast off the Cheerios along with Quinn and Brittany. In season three, Santana is back on the Cheerios and co-captain with Becky, she pledges her allegiance to Sue and burns Glee's Purple Piano. She is then kicked out of Glee Club. She rejoins Glee Club and re-pledges her allegiance to Glee club (without telling Coach Sue). Biography Santana is introduced as an antagonist alongside Quinn and Brittany as one of the three most popular cheerleaders at school. She is seen as a stereotypical bitchy cheerleader who remarks on her cruel attitude. It is later revealed that the motivations behind Santana's antagonism and her sexual aggressiveness towards boys is due to the fact that she is struggling with her romantic feelings towards Brittany, and subsequently with her lesbian identity. Santana is secretly in love with Brittany. Season One Santana first appears in the Pilot. She is seen with Quinn and several other Cheerios smirking and laughing at Rachel's On My Own video on MySpace.com leaving insulting comments about it. Later she is seen, along with Sue and Quinn, watching the New Directions performance of Don't Stop Believin'. In Showmance, Santana and the rest of the Cheerios watch the Glee Club singing Push It in a school assembly. Later she auditions for New Directions with Quinn and Brittany, performing background vocals for I Say a Little Prayer. This audition is part of Sue's plan to infiltrate the club with spies. Santana is also a member of the Celibacy Club. Puck then comments to the boys of the Celibacy Club that the Cheerios' skirts are "crunchy toast" and that he can "see her ovaries" when she bends over. At a meeting she pairs with Puck for the "balloon exercise," and is disgusted when he jokes around with the balloon. In Acafellas, Santana, along with Quinn and Brittany, encourages Mercedes to go out with Kurt in order to destroy New Directions. The three 'spies' then convince the Glee Club to hire professional choreographer, Dakota Stanley. Santana goes to Carmel High School with the club to ask him to choreograph for New Directions. It is revealed that she and Puck are dating when the two are seen kissing. Later she is seen confronting him over his bad credit score and says that she needs someone who can support her. In Preggers, she is seen at the glee rehearsals, sitting next to Brittany andQuinn. She is also seen cheering on the football team. In The Rhodes Not Taken, Santana sings background vocals in Last Name, and Somebody to Love with the Glee Club members. In Vitamin D, Santana is given pseudo-ephedrine by Terri and sings background vocals in the Halo/Walking on Sunshine mash-up with the Glee Club girls. In Throwdown, Santana reports details on New Directions to Sue, along with Quinn and Brittany. When Sue becomes co-director of the club, she picks Santana for her "elite glee club." In her group, she performs background vocals in Hate on Me. She then sings Ride Wit Me, and Keep Holding On with the entire Glee Club. Mr. Schuester notes that she is Latina near the end of the episode. Category:Characters